Wanting A Love
by Trisha Uchiha
Summary: Ryou loves Ichigo but is afraid of being pushed away and to complicate matters, Kish is determined to make Ichigo his bride! Can Ryou tell Ichigo his feelings before she will be Kish's, literlly! IxRxK COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, neither the manga or the anime series and never will!**_

_**(I will not use the character's last names)**_

_**I do not own Honey Nut Cherrios.**_

_**This story will take place when all the characters are 16 years old.**_

_**Ichigo and Masaya never became boyfriend/girlfriend as he only sees her as a close friend of his, whereas Ichigo really, really likes him.**_

Chapter One:

Ichigo lazily got out of bed on a Saturday afternoon, and made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair, still half-asleep. Ichigo dressed herself and went downstairs to make her breakfast.

It consisted of Honey Nut Cherrios and a tall glass of milk. Ever since she had been infused with endangered cat genes, she had been getting cravings of drinking milk at least three or four times a day, where before she only drank one.

Her parents weren't home at 10 Am in the morning, her mom and dad were away on a business trip in America. Ichigo decided as she didn't have anything to do today, she finished all her chores yesterday, she would go to she her crush, Masaya.

Ichigo didn't need to take the bus as Masaya did not live to far away, and the fresh air would do her some good. She arrived at his house and walked up the stairs to the door. Ichigo knocked twice. "Come in, the door's open!" She heard a muffled voice yell out. Masaya wasn't the cautious type and always trusted everyone around him so much, but it was still dangerous.

Ichigo walked into the house, and walked up the carpeted stairs to where his room was. His parents had died about three years ago in a car accident on the main highway on their way to visit Masaya's grandparents in Kyoto while his was in school. Even though it really devastated him, Masaya always managed to put on a smile to hide his feelings.

Ichigo walked into the opened bedroom and saw Masaya packing his items and clothes into a suitcase. "Good morning Ichigo. How have you been?" Masaya asked as he zipped up the suitcase. "I was going to visit you before I left so you really didn't need to come." Ichigo was flabbergasted. Why was he leaving, without warning or telling her?

"M-Masaya, why are you leaving?" She didn't want him to leave so soon without telling her feelings to him. "I have to Ichigo. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you as I made the decision last night and booked tickets to go to America." "Masaya, then I have to tell you something…" Ichigo began but was cut off. "I think I'm in love Ichigo."

Her heart began to beat fast thinking it was her. "I met this girl online at a endangered species forum. She lives in America, in Florida actually. I have to got see her." Ichigo couldn't take it.

"How could you be in love with a girl you just met online!" Masaya just smiled. "We send each other pictures and also see each other through the use of web cams. Besides, I have been chatting with her for about eight months and I want to meet her in person ."

Ichigo looked down at her shoes, hoping he wouldn't see her tears of heartbreak. But he did. "Ichigo, don't cry. I'll be back in time for the new school semester after the summer holidays." Masaya explained. Ichigo groaned, how could he be so dense?

"Look at the time, I gotta get going if I don't want to miss my flight. I'll write you a letter from America." Masaya beamed, giving Ichigo a peck on the cheek. "Goodbye." Ichigo sadly replied goodbye and ran all the way back to her house.

**Meanwhile….**

At Café Mew Mew, Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding were busy serving all the paying customers. They always got busy during the summer holidays and March break, but today of all days was insane.

"Where is my coffee?" A girl complained. "Where's my coconut pie?" "And what about my milkshake?" Poor Lettuce didn't know which way to go and Zakuro was busy balancing four plates in her arms. Mint didn't take one of her "tea breaks" and Pudding didn't have fun fooling around doing acrobatic tricks for her own amusement.

"Where is Ichigo!" Pudding whined nearly dropping a glass of someone's order of a banana milkshake. The others agreed nodding their heads. Where could she be? If Ichigo would be late, she always called in to warn them. Something must have happened.

Keiichiro was busy with filling out the orders when Ryou came in through the kitchen door. "Need a hand?" "No thanks Ryou, your task will be to go to Ichigo's house and find out why she's not here today right when the girls need her the most." Ryou smirked walking out the door. "Ichigo probably just overslept again."

Ryou got out of his car and walked to Ichigo's door. He knocked. No Answer. He tried again and again but no answer. He turned the knob. No good, locked. "Ichigo! Are you there?" Ryou called but again no answer.

Ryou looked around the neighborhood to see if anyone was around. Not a soul. He pulled out a hair pin that he had asked to borrow from Lettuce as he needed a paper clip but no one had one. Lettuce told him to keep it as her bangs grew out and she didn't need it anymore.

He carefully inserted the hair pin into the key slot and after a few turns the lock clicked. Ryou looked around on the first floor. No Ichigo. He walked to the door on the second floor that was a light pink color and opened it.

Suddenly a dart whizzed past his head, nearly missing him. There was Ichigo sitting on her bed, with tear-stained cheeks shocked that she almost hit Ryou. "What the hell? You almost hit me!" Ichigo set the rest of the daggers down on her night table near her bed and looked at Ryou. "I-I'm sorry (sob) I didn't know that (sob) you where there…" She cried, trying to wipe her tears away.

Ryou looked behind her door where there was a picture of Masaya with six darts in his head. "You've got a good aim." He said trying to cheer her up a bit. Ichigo gave him a quick smile and began to wipe her tears with a Kleenex.

"May I sit down?" Ichigo nodded. "Now, tell me what happened this morning with Masaya." Ichigo looked down at her hands and began to tell Ryou everything. "I see." He replied after Ichigo finished her story. Ichigo began to shed tears silently again but at least her sobbing had stopped.

"Ichigo, please stop crying over Masaya." Ryou pleaded, cupping Ichigo's chin in his hand. "You'll find someone better than him. The best thing to do now is to put this all behind you." He wiped a tear from Ichigo's cheek. She nodded and gave Ryou a heartwarming hug.

"Thanks for being here for me Ryou. I feel so much better now." He returned the hug. "I think I'll go to the Café now." Ryou slapped his forehead. "Dammit! I forgot to tell you that the girls all really need you as it's hectic there with so many customers."

While in Ryou's car, Ichigo asked curiously, "By the way Ryou, how did you get inside my house? I locked the door." Ryou cringed. He can't tell her that he knows how to open locks, she'll think that he's a theif! "Ummm…..the door was unlocked…" Ryou hoped to trick her.

Ichigo turned red. "You broke into my house! You just don't want to tell me, right!" Ryou groaned, why couldn't she be dense like she was years ago?

**Meanwhile….**

Unbeknownst to Ryou and Ichigo, a green little jealous alien was following then back to Café Mew Mew. "Keep your hands off Ichigo, Ryou." Kish said to himself. "That kitty is mine and mine alone!"

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Two is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, neither the manga or the anime series and never will!**_

_**(I will not use the character's last names)**_

"Under the Moon" - I made up the movie.

_**This story will take place when all the characters are 16 years old.**_

With Ichigo helping out with the customers, it began to calm down around 3 Pm. Mint left to go to her Japanese Dancing Class, Pudding began doing her acrobatic tricks and Lettuce washed the dishes with Keiichiro. Zakuro was rehearsing her lines for her new movie, "Under the Moon."

Many customers didn't come around 3 to 4 so they were let off at 4 Pm for the day. Ichigo baked some cookies in the kitchen and brought them up to Ryou's room. She knocked, "Just a second." a voice called. "Alright come in."

"Oh, hello Ichigo." Ryou greeted. "I made these for you as thanks for this morning." Ichigo explained as she put the plate in front of Ryou. He took one and happily ate it. "These are so good! How did you know White Chocolate Macadamia Nut were my favorite?" Ichigo smiled. "I once saw you eat them so I thought you might like them."

'It's great that she's smiling again.' Ryou thought. 'Her smiles can always light up the room.' "I gotta get going home, see ya tomorrow!" Ichigo waved. "Bye!" Ryou called as she ran down the stairs. "Here R2000." Ryou held the cookie to the small little ball of fur.

**Later….**

Ichigo took a shower and got into her pajamas. She laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. 'What's this feeling in my chest?' Ichigo thought. 'My heart floats whenever I see Ryou. I think I might l-'

"Well hello, my kitty." Kish appeared right above her. "How have you been?" Ichigo sneered. "Don't you ever leave me alone? Get out of my house, now." Kish began to float above her. "How about a kiss first? You know you want to." He asked seductively. Ichigo pushed him off her, this is not what she needed right now, a nuisance.

She got up off the bed. "Do you want to leave quietly or should I force you?" Ichigo pulled out her Strawberry Bell Bell. She could now use it without having to transform, that's how powerful she now was. Kish, however wasn't paying attention. "I know you won't use it, you can't because you like me." "Yeah, right." Ichigo was about to attack when she was forced back against the wall.

Kish pinned her hands against the wall. "I don't think so kitty." Ichigo tried to free herself but couldn't, Kish had gotten stronger as well. She looked down at the Strawberry Bell Bell on the floor, there was no way to get it. Kish then forced his lips on Ichigo's harshly. She tried to struggle but to no avail, then she kneed him in the groin.

"Owww!" Kish screamed in pain on the floor. "Serves you right." Ichigo went for her Strawberry Bell Bell and saw that he had vanished. "I could have had a chance to get rid of him once and for all..."

**The Next Day….**

Ichigo told her friends at the Café that Kish was still alive and had come to her room. She didn't say what he did as she would be ashamed she couldn't handle herself. Ichigo was the leader of the Mew Mews after all.

"I thought that he had got hit by the final blow!" Mint gasped. "This means that the fight's still not over." Zakuro announced. "No." Ichigo abruptly replied. "The fight is over, only he survived out of his people. And there have been no Kirei Anima sightings for years."

Keiichiro came out with a five plates of his newest pastry, Mango Vanilla Mousse. Whenever he made a new creation, he would have the Mew Mews try it first. One of the perks working at the Café. "Here you go, enjoy." He went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning the dishes.

Upstairs Ryou was listening in on the conversation between the girls. 'So Kish is back but if there have been no Kirei Anima sightings then it means that Ichigo is his target.' He thought watching Ichigo with the girls.

**Later…. **

Ryou came into the kitchen where Keiichiro was trying to invent another dish. "You heard?" Keiichiro nodded. "Who knows Ryou, it might be an uprising or…" Lettuce ran into the kitchen. "It's Ichigo! She's fainted!"

The two guys along with Lettuce ran to where Ichigo was. She luckily didn't faint on the hard floor but was caught by a customer and Mint helped. Zakuro checked her pulse, it was normal. "We need someone to take her to the doctor."

The customer who caught her spoke up. "I'm a doctor. This is why I helped, I recognized her symptoms instantly and knew she was going to faint." Mint and Lettuce sighed. It was a lucky day today. "There is nothing I can do for this girl." The doctor said after checking her. "She must rest for at least a week. She fainted due to over work." They all thanked the doctor for helping.

"We need someone to drive her home." Zakuro replied. "I'll go." Ryou insisted. "Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding don't have a driver's license, and neither does Zakuro. Keiichiro is busy enough doing all the baking and cooking." They all agreed.

**Ichigo's House….**

Ryou took Ichigo into her house and put her upstairs in her room. He was about to leave when Ichigo started to stir. "Mmmmm….R-Ryou? What happened?" "You fainted at work today, from over work. You should stop pushing yourself." Ryou explained. "Ichigo, you must stay and rest for a week before you come back, doctor's orders."

"Do you want something to eat?" Ichigo nodded. "There is a full fridge in the kitchen, I went shopping yesterday." Ryou then went downstairs to make her dinner. Ichigo felt so weak, maybe Ryou was right, she should take it easy next time. At least she would be able to rest for a whole week and still get paid! Ichigo began to doze off.

**10 minutes later….**

She smelled a pleasant scent of food and felt someone sit on her bed. "R-Ryou?" She asked, opening her eyes. "No, sorry about that Kitty. It's Kish." Ichigo felt that she got a great amount of energy back as she got up quite easily. "Get away from me! I told you to leave me alone!"

Kish pushed her back down on the bed with one push of his hand. "Now where do you think you are going?" Ichigo began to kick her feet harshly at Kish, but it didn't hurt him at all. "Ichigo, I have a request: either you agree to marry me or… I will kill all of the Mew Mews, along with Keiichiro and Ryou. Do you want that?"

"No, and here's my answer: never! Leave me alone and go get yourself a nice alien girl that will like you. I will never like you, let alone love you!" Ichigo screamed, hoping Ryou would hear her. "Wrong answer, you will marry me!" Kish laughed, kissing her on the lips while slipping a ring on her finger.

Ryou came up the stairs and opened the door to see that Kish was kissing Ichigo. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ryou set the tray down and pushed Kish off her. Kish punched him in the gut but ended up being hurt instead by Ryou's rock-hard abs. Ryou picked Kish up and slammed him against the wall several times, hoping to knock him unconscious.

Kish then head-butted Ryou, but it didn't phase him at all. Ryou slammed Kish again against the wall, and Kish fell unconscious. "Finally, he got knocked out." Ryou smirked. He turned around towards Ichigo. "Are you alright?" Ichigo nodded. "Yes, but will he keep on- Ryou behind you!"

Ryou turned around to stop Kish in midair of stabbing him with a dagger. "You won't kill me that easily, alien." Ryou said, ripping the dagger out of Kish's hands and then Kish disappeared.

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Three coming soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, neither the manga or the anime series and never will!**_

_**(I will not use the character's last names)**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

"No way! I will never accept!" Ichigo pouted. "You have no choice, it's either that or locking you into room that I have designed that cannot be accessed by Kish using his abilities." Keiichiro explained, earning a glare from Ichigo. "Just face it," Mint began. "You have no choice."

"Alright, I'll agree to having a bodyguard." Ichigo hesitantly began, earning a sigh from everyone in the room. "It's settled then." Keiichiro beamed, then looked at Ryou. "You have just been appointed bodyguard duty, Ryou."

"WHAT!" Ryou and Ichigo screamed at the same time. "Why me, Keiichiro?" Ryou asked him. "You just saved her from Kish, when she was helpless. This means that if the leader of the Mew Mews couldn't fight him off, what chance do the other Mews have?" Ryou carefully thought about what Keiichiro said, as crazy as it was, it was true.

**The next day…**

"Stop following me around everywhere!" Ichigo fumed at the calm Ryou. She turned around and bumped right into his chest, almost falling on the sidewalk until Ryou caught her. "Like it or not I have to." Ryou said, holding Ichigo's chin. "That's the job of a bodyguard, following you everywhere you go, like a shadow."

Ichigo sighed, as much as she hated to admit it, Ryou was right. 'He has such beautiful eyes.' She thought, mesmerized. 'And he is so h- no, I love Masaya, don't I?' Ichigo didn't know what to think. Masaya was gone, it was time to move on with her life.

A couple hours later after Ichigo's shopping spree, she and Ryou arrived at her house. Ichigo went to her mailbox, checking her mail for any bills and such, and she pulled out a letter. Return address was Orlando, Florida: America. 'Masaya….' Ichigo opened her front door to her house and sat down on the couch in the living room, Ryou sat on the recliner and turned on the television.

Ichigo read the letter and couldn't believe it, he was moving to Orlando permanently, and getting married in a month. Enclosed in the envelope were two tickets to Orlando. Should she go? Yes, just to show him that she has a new boyfriend, Masaya's rival in Soccer: Ryou. But would he agree?

"Oh, Ryou." Ichigo spoke sweetly, almost too sweetly for Ryou's taste, she was up to something. "Yes," He asked hesitantly. "Pack your bags, we're going on a little trip." "A trip, now? No way, I am supposed to watch you like a hawk here, in Japan." Ryou implied, earning a smile from Ichigo. "You are supposed to follow me everywhere, right?" Ryou nodded. "So, you'll just have to follow me all the way to Orlando, and to Masaya's wedding." Ryou stared wide-eyed at Ichigo. "There is no way I will go on that plane!"

**On the Airplane…**

Ryou sat beside Ichigo in his seat, grumbling incoherent words under his breath. Why would Ichigo make him go to that freak Masaya's wedding? She knew that he hated him ever since they were rivals on the soccer field and he hated him even more now for breaking Ichigo's heart. But on the bright side, Ichigo was single, now he could plan on how to ask her out.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was planning on how to con Ryou to pretend to be her boyfriend to make Masaya jealous. As these two were planning, the plane landed in Orlando, Florida. There they rented a car.

**Florida….**

Since they had no place to go, they decided to check into a Hotel, The Holiday Inn. They both showed up at the reception desk together and asked for a room. "Are you two married, cause if you are, you can get the exclusive honeymoon complete with free room service for a whole week, satellite television, a free tour of beautiful Orlando, along with two free all day passes in Disney Land." The lady explained cheerfully. "All for the low, low price of $10,000. What do you say?"

Ryou looked over at Ichigo, who looked at him in puppy dog eyes. He just couldn't say no, and besides, it was a great offer. "We'll take it." "Great, but to make sure you aren't cheating, I would like to see your wife's wedding ring." Both of them stared wide-eyed at the lady, in Japan no one would check into these types of things!

"Oh, silly me!" Ichigo laughed nervously. "I left my ring in the car, could you go and please get it, honey?" Ryou looked at her as if she was crazy, but decided to go along with it. "Umm, yes, I'll be right back honey." With that he ran off to the nearest jewelry store.

Ryou darted back in less than 10 min. The lady eyed him suspiciously. "Why did it take you almost 10 min?" Ryou began to sweat as he put the ring on Ichigo's finger. "Umm, I parked really far away from the hotel." The lady then smiled brightly at the "couple" and Ryou handed over his credit card.

A bell boy took their suitcases and showed them to their room. It was room 378. Ichigo was so happy with such a beautiful suite. The walls were a ivory white, with a fridge, a balcony, and one of the cupboards that you had to open with a key. Ryou talked and gave the man a generous tip as Ichigo looked over at the wooden bed with black ebony sheets. It really blended in well with the contrast with the room and - wait, one bed?

**Thank you for reading and please review! Chapter Four coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, neither the manga or the anime series and never will!**_

_**(I will not use the character's last names)**_

_**I don't own Neutrogena.**_

_**I made up "Sacred Heart - Roman Catholic Church"**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

"Ryou!" Ichigo called after the bell boy left the room. Ryou came into the bedroom and looked at her pointing to the bed. "This is going to be a problem." After a period of silence. "I get the bed!" Ichigo and Ryou both announced at the same time.

"Oh, no. I get the bed, I'm a girl. I need beauty sleep and there is only a love seat in the living room which isn't big enough for me to sleep on." "But I paid for this room and I will definitely not sleep on the love seat either." Ryou opposed earning a groan from Ichigo. Looks like they had to share the king sized bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ichigo told Ryou, who started unpacking his suitcase. She took off her clothes and slipped into the shower, which took her about 15 min. It used to take over an hour but she had grown out of the habit. She took her towel and wrapped it around her body. Ichigo took out her Neutrogena Face Mask, spread the cool substance all over her face and sat on the chair in front of the mirror.

She had to leave it on for 10 min so it would harden and then just simply wash it off with lukewarm water. After 10 min past, she opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. Instead of seeing her reflection, she saw Kish's. "AHHHHHHH!" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs. Ryou, who was watching television, jumped at the scream and began to run to the bathroom door.

"Well, hello to you too Kitty." Kish replied, emerging out of the mirror. "Why did you leave Japan? It took me such along time to try and hunt you down." Ichigo began to back away from Kish towards the door, ignoring what Kish was saying. Her only priority was to get away from Kish, and fast.

Ryou opened the door and ran inside the bathroom, only to slip on the wet floor and fall on his backside. "Owww! Why is there water on the floor?" Ichigo was sitting in the corner of the bathroom holding her legs. "Sorry about that Ryou. Kish was here. He's found me again."

Ryou got up off the wet floor and began to brush himself off. "Why won't he just leave you alone?" Ryou outstretched his hand to Ichigo and helped her up off the floor. "I didn't tell anyone this before, but Kish wants me as his bride. And he'll stop at nothing." Ichigo gave Ryou a heartwarming hug. "I'm glad that you're here with me. I don't know what I'll ever do without you."

Ryou left the bathroom and let Ichigo finish up. Suddenly his cell began to ring. It was Keiichiro. "Hello Keiichiro." Ryou said. "Oh, you've got some information about Kish…Are you serious? We have to kill him before he does…..Well I don't know, I assumed only once from what I seen…..I got to tell Ichigo and ask her about that too….all right, bye."

Ichigo came out with a towel wrapped around her head and sat on the love seat. "Who called, Ryou?" "It was Keiichiro with information on Kish. Ichigo you have tell me the truth. How many times has Kish kissed you so far?" Ichigo was surprised by the question. "Why, it is important?" Ryou nodded as he sat down beside Ichigo.

Ichigo counted on her fingers. "Let's see, at my house, and once again when you came when Kish tried to kill you." Ryou sighed and Ichigo caught it. "Why are relieved?" Ryou looked into her eyes with seriousness. "If Kish kisses you three times, you will be under his power. That is what Keiichiro phoned me to tell." Ichigo gasped. "This means that once he kisses you three times, you will be like a soul-less vessel. Then if he kisses you once more, you will fall in love with him."

"I guess that the only way to prevent this is that you will have to be with me everywhere, 24/7." Ichigo silently replied. "Please, you have got to kill Kish before he kisses me again. I'm begging you." Ryou put his finger to her lips. "I will, don't worry. He won't marry you while I'm around. Now go lay down and get some rest." Ichigo nodded.

It was around 10 Pm and Ryou was out on the balcony enjoying the fresh breeze. He had many thoughts running through his head: how to tell Ichigo he loved her? How to catch Kish and kill him once and for all? How to protect Ichigo from Kish? Ryou wished that his life would be simple as it once was.

Ryou walked back to the bedroom and saw that Ichigo was sleeping silently, like without a care in the world. The wedding ring he had given her was still on Ichigo's finger. 'Maybe, she does like me if she didn't take it off…' Ryou thought as he fell asleep.

**The next morning…**

Ryou began to stir and tried to roll onto his side, but he couldn't. He opened his eyes and saw that Ichigo had her arms wrapped around him. Ryou couldn't help but smile at the angel next to him. Ichigo had her cat ears popped out and had pink hair. 'She's so beautiful…I wish she were mine.' Ryou thought hopefully.

There was a knock on the door. "Room Service!" A woman's voice chorused. Ryou got out of the bed and opened the door. "Good morning, sir! How are you and your new wife?" "We're great! You?" Ryou asked. "Just fine, thanks for asking. Here is today's breakfast: eggs, bacon, orange juice, pancakes, milk and toast for two." The woman said rolling in the food cart from the hall. "If you need anything else or just have a question to ask, call the main desk and ask for extension 1245. Have a great day!"

Ryou said bye to the woman and rolled the cart into living room where there was a dining table for two people. He set the table and took a shower, then he changed into a new set of clothes: a plain white t-shirt with a pair of black baggy pants. Ryou walked over to the bed and began to wake Ichigo up.

"Ichigo, wake up. Breakfast is ready." Ichigo just muttered something and turned on her side. Ryou began to stroke her hair, emitting a purr from Ichigo. He silently laughed. 'It works every time…' Ichigo woke up to the sound of her own purr and Ryou stroking her hair. "Good morning, Ryou. What smells so good?" "Breakfast, and good morning." Ryou replied as Ichigo got out of bed and sat down at the table with him.

**Later…**

After eating their breakfast, it was time for Ichigo to buy a dress and Ryou a tux for Masaya's wedding. It would take place at 3 Pm at a church called "Sacred Heart - Roman Catholic Church." Masaya's fiancée, Mia, had picked it out since she was a Catholic and belonged to the church.

Ichigo and Ryou stopped at a bridal store and began to look at clothes. After about spending 30 min, Ryou found a white tux for himself, complete with shoes, a collar and cuffs. Ichigo was having a harder time looking for a dress that matched her hair color and figure. Finally, she found a long ivory dress with dark pink and light pink designs. It came complete with heels and gloves.

Ryou saw her at the far end of the store and went to her. "Did you find a dress that you'll buy?" He asked her and she nodded. "This one, but I don't have enough money. I'm about $100 short, I left my credit card at the hotel. Could I borrow $100? I'll pay you back when we'll drive by a bank on the way to the wedding." Ryou said he would but that she wouldn't need to pay him back.

"Are you sure, because I want to." Ichigo said surprisingly. "Only if you want to, but you don't have to. It's on me." Ryou said as they paid for the clothes. On the way back to the hotel, Ichigo was in deep thought. 'I can't believe he's so nice to me! I hope he likes me because I really like him, even more than I liked Masaya. He's always so easy to talk to and he listens to what I have to say.' "Ichigo?" Ryou asked, but she didn't hear him. 'I must tell him how I feel, and I will right after the wedding.'

"Ichigo?" Ryou asked again. She shook her head. "Yes?" "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, don't worry. Nothing's wrong." Ichigo replied as they drove to the hotel.

**At the Church…**

Everyone was sitting at the pews, waiting for the wedding to begin. Ichigo and Ryou sat two pews from the front and the wedding began. "We are gathered here today to join Masaya and Mia together in marriage………………….You may now kiss the bride."

Not many people came to the wedding, just family and close friends. There was nobody that Ichigo or Ryou recognized from Japan. Not even some of Masaya's close friends from school were invited.

The celebration continued at Masaya and Mia's house: there was champagne and a huge wedding cake, along with people chatting with each other. "Ichigo!" Masaya called and waved at her. She politely waved back and grabbed Ryou's hand, pulling him toward where Masaya was with Mia.

"Ichigo, I'd like you to meet my wife, Mia." Both exchanged hello's and shook hands. "I gave you two tickets, who did you bring along?" Masaya asked curiously. "Oh, he's right here!" from the crowd of people near the wedding cake, Ryou pushed through them. "Ryou!" Masaya growled.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Ryou snarled. "No, Mia this is Ryou." The politely exchanged hello's and shook hands. There was an aura of pure hatred hanging in the air between Masaya and Ryou. And if looks could kill, they'd KO each other into oblivion.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Masaya and I'll hope you'll be happy." Ichigo said hoping to break the tension. Masaya shook her hand and stopped when he saw the ring.

"Ichigo, you're married as well? Congratulations, who's the lucky guy?" Masaya beamed, happy that Ichigo had finally found a guy for herself that she could spend the rest of her life with, just as he has. Ichigo found this the perfect time to make Masaya jealous that he decided to pick Mia to be his girlfriend and wife instead of her. Ichigo happily replied with a smile on her face. "Ryou."

Ryou nearly choked on a piece of cake and Masaya choked on his champagne. Both started coughing, earning looks from both Mia and Ichigo. 'What the hell is she talking about? We're not married!' Ryou thought as he looked at Ichigo, who just gave him a smile. 'How could she marry Ryou? She could have found a better guy than him!' Masaya thought looking at Ryou, who had no choice but to go along with it.

"Yeah, we got married, about two weeks ago. But it was private, just family. That's the way Ichigo's family wanted it to be." Ichigo grabbed Ryou's hand, a sign that she was thankful that he decided to go along with it. "I see…" Masaya said suspiciously, there was something going on…

"If she really is your wife, you won't have any problems with kissing her in public, do you?" Ichigo nodded at Ryou, which thankfully Masaya didn't see. Ryou then kissed Ichigo on the lips, as a husband and wife would. It looked like Masaya was convinced that they were married, Ichigo was convinced her plan worked. Masaya looked dangerously jealous, like he wanted to kill Ryou right there on the spot.

Mia was so touched by their love for each other that she just had to ask: "Ichigo, when's the baby?" Ichigo cringed and Ryou looked wide-eyed at Mia. "Oh, soon. We don't want to start a umm, family just yet. It's too early for us." Ichigo forced a laugh as Ryou signaled that he wanted to leave, before they would ask any other questions.

"Look at the time, it was nice meeting you Mia and you too Masaya." Ichigo said, shaking their hands. Ryou said bye to Mia and shook her hand. Ryou and Masaya shook their hands but then began to have a strength contest to see who was better. Ryou was winning when two voices yelled at them. "Ryou!" "Masaya!"

Ryou and Masaya exchanged death glares and Ichigo along with Ryou left the wedding celebration.

**At the Hotel…**

Ichigo took a shower while Ryou changed into more comfortable clothes. After her shower, she decided to tell Ryou that she loves him, and Ryou was going to tell her the same thing.

"Umm, Ryou? I have to tell you something…" Ichigo said with a blush on her face. "And I have to tell you something important as well.." "You go first, Ryou." Ichigo decided as he said it was important. They both sat on the love seat.

"Ichigo, I don't know if you'll feel the same way but, I… I love you. I always have from the moment I met you. It was love at first sight." Ryou said confidently, hoping she wouldn't reject him. "We are pretending to be married, but I want it to be real." Ichigo was so happy that she had a few tears in her eyes. "What were you going to say, Ichigo?"

Ichigo jumped on Ryou and began to kiss him with all her heart and soul. After for what seemed an eternity, they stopped to take a breath. "I love you too, Ryou." They both started to kiss again and it was filled with heat and passion, little did they know that someone was watching them.

"Having a little make-out session, are we?" A voice called from the shadows. "Too bad, you two make a nice couple but I'm going to have to take that away." The figure came out of the shadows, it was Kish. "What the hell do you want now? Leave Ichigo alone, she loves me, not you!" Kish laughed manically.

"So? All I have to do is kiss her once more and she'll be under my control." "I won't let that happen!" Ryou lunged at Kish so quickly that he stabbed him with the dagger Kish left behind. "Hmmm, you have become stronger since our last fight, but not strong enough."

Ichigo silently pulled out her Strawberry Bell Bell and waited for the perfect moment to use it. Kish and Ryou were having an all out war, it lasted for a while but then Ryou grabbed Kish by the neck and pinned him to the wall. Suddenly Kish disappeared from Ryou's grasp. "Dammit!"

Ichigo was watching the fight and looking out cautiously where Kish might be. He appeared in front of her and tried to kiss her, but Ichigo quickly kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. "Leave me alone you pervert!" Ryou then quickly threw the dagger at Kish, hitting him straight in the neck.

Kish fell to his knees and began to choke on his own blood. "Ichigo, I couldn't have you in life…" He said as he pulled the dagger out of his throat, cringing in pain. "..Then I'll have to have you in death!" His vision was beginning to go blurry and he threw the dagger at Ichigo, aimed at her heart.

Ichigo dodged it just in time but then it suddenly came flying back in her direction! She kept on dodging and dodging, only getting nicked a few times as she was getting tired. Ryou tried to stop the dagger and after a few tries, he caught it in midair. He threw it back at Kish and it pierced him in the heart, sending him to the floor.

"Finally, he's dead. Now he won't bug you anymore Ichigo." Ryou gladly said giving Ichigo an embrace. She looked at her clothes. "Blood? Where's it coming from?" It was Ryou's arm, it was bleeding uncontrollably. Kish must have cut Ryou's arm with his claws. Ichigo ran to the bathroom and got out a First Aid Kit, bandaging Ryou's wounded arm.

They returned back to Japan a few days later, giving everyone the news that Kish was finally dead, and of their engagement up 300,000 feet in the air. "So how was Florida?" Lettuce asked curiously. "It was wonderful, the beaches were great and the air is so fresh. Plus, it's never cold there!" Ichigo explained, showing photos which she took of the sights.

Mint took the pictures and she came across one of Ichigo and Ryou. "And who took this picture?" She asked with a smirk on her face. In the picture was both of them making out in a hotel. Ichigo turned bright red. "That was an accident, I hit the camera when we were making out, who knew it took a picture?….."

Keiichiro came in and pulled out another of his creations on one of the tables. "Blueberry Lemon Mousse, to celebrate the arrival of Ichigo and Ryou!" Everyone ate in delight and chatting about what they had missed since their flight to Florida.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Ichigo said, getting everyone's attention. "Today, I was called to the doctor's office after going for my early check-up and….I'm pregnant!" Everyone cheered aloud until a crash silenced them, Ryou had collapsed on the floor of the Mew Mew Café.

About 30 min later he woke up and saw Ichigo. "What happened?" "You fainted when I said I was pregnant." Ichigo laughed, helping him up. "I'm going to be a father? I can't believe it!" They both kissed passionately as Ryou lifted her up bridal-style up to his room in the Café. Everyone had gone home so they had the Café all to themselves.

**Thank you for reading and please review! The final Chapter is coming soon!**

This was such a long chapter, it took me two whole hours to write!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, neither the manga or the anime series and never will!**_

_**(I will not use the character's last names)**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**_

**_I totally screwed up on the story… okay, Ichigo gets pregnant 5 years later! Thank you for correcting me _**dream-angel114

**Five years Later….**

Ichigo and Ryou had a real wedding, and Masaya along with Mia had been invited, along with all the other Mew Mews. Masaya was still fuming that Ichigo had married a guy like Ryou, some things never change! As the priest was saying the line "Does anyone object to this marriage?" Masaya tried to stand up but Mia dragged him back down to his seat. And nine months later, a baby boy was born! Ichigo and her loving husband decided to name him, Haru Shirogane.

Ichigo went back to her job at working at a video game company. She had risen to the top of her computer programming classes through high school and university. Ichigo was now the head of her own video game company: Shirogane Enterprises.

Ryou had still managed Café Mew Mew and in fact, opened several around the world with elegant cakes and pastries, world renowned coffee, along with international fine teas. Keiichiro still lived in Japan and ran the Café on Ryou's behalf, but also traveled to the other Mew Mew Café's around the world to help train the chefs to bake wonderful sweets just like him.

Ichigo and Ryou's powers had omitted from their bodies, along with the other Mew Mews because they no longer needed to save the world. Ryou and Ichigo were worried if their son Haru would be born with any animal genes, but it seemed that he wasn't as he had no ears, paws or a tail. He was born a normal human.

Mint went on to become a famous international ballerina and her brother would come to see her performances. Lettuce stayed behind in Japan and went on to become a toy designer for a toy company. Her best seller was a 'Tokyo Mew Mew' line of action figures featuring Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro (in their animal forms): based of the hit cartoon series created by Pudding. Pudding had created the series to show the world what happened 3 years ago when they saved the planet. But many people still thought it was only just a cartoon series…

Zakuro still pursued being an actress and even became a singer, after getting voice lessons from a professional. Her debut album sold over 10 million copies worldwide, and the numbers were still rising. Zakuro sang in five different languages: English, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, and German. She also knew how to speak all of them and Zakuro wanted to learn many more.

The Mew Mews kept in touch with letters and phone calls. At times they would even visit each other whenever they weren't too busy with their work. Eventually all the Mew Mews got married, Ichigo got married first to Ryou; Mint to a rich spoiled brat like herself; Pudding with a co-director from her studio; Lettuce to the president of the toy company she was working for; and finally Zakuro got married to her manager. Keiichiro even settled down and had five children with a woman who would come to Café Mew Mew everyday for coffee; it was love at first sight.

Their children went to the same school (they were all the same age - except for Keiichiro's children), all the way through high school and were the best of friends, just like their parents were and still are. The Mew Mews, along with their husbands; always remembered what had happened to them that changed their lives drastically by becoming fused with animal genes. Neither of the girls forgot about their many adventures, their problems, their happiness and sadness; when their children were old enough, they would tell them what happened when they were in their teens.

Even though they had lost their powers and animal appearances on the outside, the five girls; Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro never forgot what they were inside their hearts, superheroes infused with animal genes for the Mew Mew Project.

THE END

**Thank you for reading and please review! I hope you liked the story as much as I had liked writing it for all the "Tokyo Mew Mew**" **fans out there!**


End file.
